Psypher's Blood
by Love Oneself
Summary: In the World of Erion, Tsuna pray that the never ending war would end. Sufferings and bloodshed are seen across the land. He hopes that someday it'll get better. For him and his lover.
1. World of Erion I

**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I want to warn everyone that is story isn't going to be updated any time soon. So, don't expect any. I'm just only uploading this to make some space on my flash drive. But I'll mark it as an on-going. Whether this gets an update depends on after I finish my major stories or in the mood. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this.

Chapter 1: World of Erion I

The World of Erion stood proudly with eight lands containing six ruling nation. Ragnanival, the northern icy region, is the home of the strongest soldiers ruled by a man named Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Forest of Elrit, northeast of Ragnanival, is an unruled land and belonged to the wildlife; home of a witch named Chrome Dokuro. Titania, south of the forest, is home of civilization and ruled by a young man named Lambo. Volkenon Lava Pit is a fiery land south of Titania ruled by a man named Ryohei Sasagawa. Ringford is the home of fairies to the west ruled under Hayato Gokudera. Valentine, land of magic and promise, is ruled by Timoteo, a wise man. Winterhorn Ridge, further west, is a deadly cold mountain that dragons dwell in; home of a fearsome warrior named Kyoya Hibari. Finally, in the northeast, Netherworld is the land of the dead ruled by a King named Mukuro Rokudo.

The World of Erion would only wish for peace and harmony. Yet, there are a few nations that are power hungry and would crave more land than their own. The nations Ragnanival and Valentine ― once allies ― are now enemies as they engaged many battle with one another. The same goes to Ragnanival and Ringford. Yet, there are more hidden secrets during a raging war among thriving nations.

* * *

Tsuna, grandson of Timoteo, was sitting on a stub close to a small lake. He listened to the silence and the noises of nature. He spent most of his time in the Forest of Elrit to avoid his families chattering about war. The young brunet grew to despise it all. The cries of dying men and women, bloodshed, and lost souls were too much to endure. He wished that Valentine didn't involve itself with it. Tsuna pulled softly on his worn out beige colored cloak to cover body and removed his hood.

"You've always seemed so cautious."

Tsuna turned behind him to the voice. His face brightened with a smile at a familiar sight. A young man near his age emerged from a shrub behind him. His short black spiky hair poked out of his cloak. The man yanked off his hood and revealed his light tan skin. Takeshi Yamamoto, son of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, smiled at him. Tsuna jumped off the stub he was sitting on and ran to the prince. Yamamoto happily allowed himself to embrace the brunet as he nuzzled his chin on the messy brown hair.

"Yamamoto, I missed you so much. I thought you weren't going to show up anymore." He smiled.

"I would take any chance to see you as much as I can."

"I heard from my father that your nation had suffered from the last battle. Are you all right? You're not hurt, right?"

"No, my old man wouldn't let me fight at the time."

Tsuna is the prince to Valentine and next in line to take the throne. Yamamoto is the same since he was an only child. They met three years ago in the same spot they are in now. During those three years, they became friends without revealing themselves. The two of them eventually fell in love and exposed themselves as enemies. They didn't care that their nations are in war. They only wanted to be together. However, they had to keep it a secret.

"The Crystallization Cauldron is too strong for our forces. We can't win if that weapon is used."

"I know... My grandfather thinks it's the only way to prevent war. He's using it to scare your father."

The Crystallization Cauldron is a apocalyptic weapon that Tsuna's grandfather created. He thought that if he created an unstoppable weapon like that, the enemy forces would be frightened by it. Yet, the Ragnanival didn't seem to be fazed by it and continued to attack his nation. Yamamoto's father caught a glimpse of its' destructive power in battle. However, he didn't back down. That resulted in losing too many lives in the wasted battlefield.

"I don't want to see any more bloodshed. I just wish this war end already."

"Me too. I've already seen too many warriors dying on the battlefield. It's a terrifying sight that I would never want you to see."

"If we ruled our nation, this would have ended already. We can finally be together too."

Yamamoto slowly pulled away from the brunet, holding his shoulders. He smiled tenderly to his lover and brushed the bangs away. Every time they see each other, Yamamoto can't help himself from being captivated by Tsuna's beauty. His heart was pounding against his chest from their closeness. He never felt such sensation and happiness with anyone else. And he is glad that Tsuna was the one that made him feel like this.

"I have to leave now. I need to see my old man and try to convince him to not attempt another attack."

"Will you come see me soon?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. It hurts me that we can't always be together."

Yamamoto pressed his lips on Tsuna's forehead. He slowly slid his hands off his secret lover's shoulders. The prince turned around and walked away to where he came from. Tsuna stood where he was and watched as Yamamoto disappeared into the forest. He covered his head with his hood, intending to return home. He will come to the forest and would wait for Yamamoto again like today. It seems like it's the only thing he could do.

He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

' _I pray for your safety...'_

* * *

"Don't you think it's bad enough that our army is suffering through a terrible loss? Forcing our army out there again would make it worse."

Yamamoto was in a deep argument with his father. Tsuyoshi was looking over the Map of Erion, collectively. He was planning on how he'll be able to gain an advantage. The King wasn't sparing much attention as Yamamoto wanted for his disagreement with the upcoming war plans. The young prince stood across from the long table with the World Map on it and stared down at his father, sternly. Noticing it, Tsuyoshi looked up and raised a brow at his son's behavior.

"With the Crystallization Cauldron, we have no chance of winning. Can't we call truce and make peace?" Yamamoto begged.

"You shouldn't doubt our forces yet. Since you're here, there is something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I've been preparing an arranged marriage session for you. I think it's time for you to settle down and have a heir." Tsuyoshi said.

An image of Tsuna crawled into Yamamoto's head. He frowned. He stared at his father, expressionless. He would not approve this. There is no way he was going to follow through with the arranged marriage when he already have someone that he holds dear.

"I refuse! I'm not going to marry a complete stranger!"

"I'd watch that tone of yours, Takeshi. It's about time to think of ruling in my place. And I don't want you starting it off without a heir." Tsuyoshi growled.

"But I'm too young. There are so much I want to do. I can't — I won't!"

"I will find someone suitable for you. Until then, practice your swordsmanship. I heard you've been missing them and running off somewhere."

Yamamoto stood there for a minute. He huffed his chest out and left the room, slamming the door roughly. He was fuming. He was going to subject himself to marrying a stranger and having a child with that person. Never! His anger simmered down when he recalled Tsuna's smiling face in his thoughts. He smiled faintly. Yamamoto ran a hand through his short spiky hair. His body was calling out to his secret lover. He wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and never let go. Yamamoto snapped to his senses when he caught sight of two female warriors giggling softly as they passed him. He blushed in embarrassment and walked away, proudly.

* * *

Tsuna returned safely to his home, Valentine. He removed the worn cloak and folded it neatly in his arms. He stroll about in the castle, looking for a servant. By the time he did, a maid was preparing to wash all the clothes. Tsuna thanked her and went back to his strolling. It was hard to believe that he's living in such a beautiful castle right out of a story; much less being a prince. He caught sight of his grandfather in the throne room, pacing.

"Grandfather, is there something wrong?"

Timoteo, Tsuna's grandfather, had always favored the young prince. Tsuna always thought that his grandfather only spoiled him was because he was an only child. His mother, Nana, couldn't seem to bear any more children for unknown reasons. Timoteo stopped his pacing and looked towards the large door with his grandson. He smiled widely and gestured Tsuna to come closer. The brunet did.

"I was thinking of making an alliance with another nation. However, it's rather... Difficult at this time."

"What could be the problem?"

Timoteo didn't answer. He was staring down at his grandson for a moment. He then turned away to sit himself properly on his throne.

"Nothing to worry. But I might need your assistance later, Tsuna. Go see your mother. She's starting her lesson in your chambers again."

Tsuna scurried off out of the room. There was no point of any further discussion when the King thinks there shouldn't be any trouble. However, he didn't like how his stomach was tightening from an uneasy feeling he's getting.

* * *

Lambo was sitting lazily on his throne. A long line of citizens were in the room for one reason: complaints. It wasn't about him obviously. It was never about him. However, he didn't find anything about chickens going missing from a farm interesting enough after the eleventh complaint. Lambo closed his eyes in a bored manner when a man stepped up to complain about his missing clothes. As King of Titania, one of his tasks was to do this for five hours — or until there's no one left — every day. Lambo didn't see any point of it since there is always something to complain about. Missing chickens, stolen clothes, cheating spouses, children causing too much noise from their playing. The list can drag on and on.

"Next..." He called, tiredly.

"King Lambo..." A woman's voice called.

Lambo's eyes shot open. There is always one perk when he was doing this. He might as say this is the _only_ reason he's bothering to sit for hours, listening to worthless rantings. On one knee, a beautiful girl in worn out ragged clothes was looking up at him. Her darken eyes shone with youth with her long black hair tied in a braided pigtails. She was absolutely gorgeous to him. The only girl that made his heart leap out of his chest in happiness. Her name is I-Pin. She was a poor girl that lives on the eastern side of Titania with her master, Fon.

"I've come to you today for help. The water is dying in the eastern side. We can't produce crop if this continues. Without food, we can't survive." She begged.

"And what do you expect me to do about that? I can't provide water if there is no rain. And I certainly can't do much with hunger if you're not producing the crops."

"You're our King! You have to come up with something. The citizens in the eastern side are dying. We need help. Now!"

"I'll put it into consideration. Next!"

I-Pin didn't look too convinced, looking down in disappointment. She rose up and walked off. Lambo rested his head on his hand, watching her leave. The man behind her stepped up to the stairs and lowered himself on one knee. He was holding a ruffed up chicken that was clucking loudly in the throne room as it twitched his head side to side. Lambo rolled his eyes as he closed it. Another missing chicken complaint. Great.

" _You're our King! You have to come up with something. The citizens in the eastern side are dying. We need help. Now!"_

Lambo hummed, thoughtfully.

' _What should I get in return?'_

* * *

Ryohei, King of Volkenon Lava Pit was standing on top of his Kingdom. His hands was on his hips as he was staring at the sun from the distance. He inhaled a lungful of air.

" **Extreme**!" He roared.

The Kingdom below vibrated from the sudden outburst. This happens every day in the morning. It wouldn't have been any different like the rest. The beings of Volkenon, however, wished that their ruler hadn't been like this and causing an uproar. There is one person they turn to that can contain the King on occasions. That person would be his younger sister, Kyoko Sasagawa. And she was throughly unimpressed when she woke up from the shout. She sighed wearily as she rolled on her side. She didn't want to wake up just yet. She wanted to stay in bed longer before dealing with her energetic older brother.

" **Extreme**!"

There was another vibration. Kyoko immediately sat up from her lava bed and covered her face with her hands. The door to her bedroom opened slightly and a Vulcan, a volcanic humanoid servant, stepped into the room. She — all Vulcans are females — was hovering in a single spot a feet away from the solid ground. The fiery servant was in her human form. Long white hair was tied up with her bangs covering one eye. Her tan skin was covered by revealing leather clothing that looks rather like strings than clothes with long heeled boots that covered most of her legs. They always kept their eyes closed; only opening it in their battle form. Kyoko glanced up to the Vulcan and nodded.

"My lady, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's time for me to prepare you. Your Majesty is waiting in the dining room for you."

"Thank you, Vulcan."

"Please, excuse me."

The Vulcan approached the princess and helped her out of the volcanic bed. Kyoko can still feel the smooth lava trickling down her legs as she was carried out. Naked and exposed, the Vulcan hurriedly dressed her with her usual clothes. Her body was now hidden by undergarments before a flowing white dress covered her body, exposing her long legs. The Vulcan lowered to the ground and carefully strapped two pairs of heels on Kyoko's feet. Kyoko was busying herself by brushing her short orange colored hair with her hand until the Vulcan handled it herself. Kyoko waved goodbye when she was dressed and ready to meet with her brother. She walked out of the room and down the long volcanic hall to the dining room. Their Kingdom wasn't much of a sight to see with lava oozing down the hardened columns. There were occasional sighting of lava bursting a few boulders in flames, but that's as interesting as it gets.

She opened the large white grovel doors to the dining room. Her brother was sitting on a high chair made of a solid rock in front of a stone table. A few Vulcan were hovering around the table, looking indifferent.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Ryohei greeted.

"Good morning, big brother." Kyoko greet back.

She took a seat across from him and waited for the Vulcans to bring their breakfast. They didn't talk much during meals. There wasn't much to it since they spend most of their times together. Without talking, the silence didn't feel awkward at the slightest. Kyoko may as well be overjoyed with the quietness instead of her brother yelling 'extreme' across the table, like how he did it moments ago. Two Vulcans came in with a tray of green flames. Plopping it down, Ryohei digged in without a second thought. He hummed happily as the green flames dripped down inside his throat, warming his body. Kyoko did the same.

However, their peaceful breakfast was interrupted when three Vulcans burst in to the dining room with a reluctant stranger. Two Vulcans were holding the stranger firmly as she was squirming around, trying to break free. She screamed at the fiery warriors to release her and began swinging her arms. Kyoko and Ryohei stared at the stranger.

"Who is that to the extreme?" Ryohei asked, patiently.

"This is another Vulcan created by the Eternal Fire. A failed one at that." One guard spoke.

"We tried to restrain her to bring her to you, but she's reluctant." Another said.

The Eternal Fire is a flame that creates the beings of Volkenon Lava Pit. Kyoko and Ryohei are no different. Since Vulcans don't find the need to reproduce, that's when the Eternal Fire steps in. However, there are some Vulcans are doesn't turn out stable. Ones that are considered natural are ones that have white hair and tanned skin. Kyoko is one of the failed Vulcans. However, being the King's only sister, she was able to live with her brother. Ryohei stood from his chair and walked over to the struggling Vulcan. She looked tall despite being forced to sit on the ground. She had pale skin with long light black hair and steel colored eyes. She looked up to the man during her struggle and blushed. She was naked, Ryohei realized. Kyoko stepped away from her seat to her brother's side.

"What's your given name, failed Vulcan?" Ryohei asked.

"Kurokawa... Hana Kurokawa."

"That's a pretty name." Kyoko commented.

Vulcans that looks similar like the servants doesn't receive a name. The Eternal Fire only gives names to those that are rulers or failed Vulcans. Naturally, failed Vulcans are immediately examined to confirm the appearance before the Kings exterminates said Vulcan. Fail Vulcans normally doesn't have a given purpose like the servants and the Kings. So, it was best to rid of them. However, Kyoko is a special case to Ryohei. Born after him, she was marked as his sister. Alas, Ryohei had claimed the throne as King by that time. Kyoko was labeled as a failed Vulcan. They were about to exterminate her until Ryohei stepped in.

Ryohei lowered himself and examines the Vulcan.

"Hm, interesting to the extreme."

"Big brother, can't we keep her? She can be useful to us if we give her a purpose."

"But I don't think there's anything else we can do with her."

"We can have her as my friend since we're both failed Vulcans. I've been longing to have a friend."

Ryohei hummed at the suggestion, deep in thought. He stepped away from the failed Vulcan to his youngest sister. He raised both his arms with a wide smile

"Rejoice everyone! The Eternal Fire have given us a special Vulcan. Let us celebrate to the extreme!" Ryohei roared.

Kyoko smiled.

* * *

For this new story, I have a lot to say. One, this is one of my most favorite story to write. Two, this is a crossover between KHR and Odin Sphere (my all-time favorite game). Three, this story is to honor that said game. Four, there's already about seven chapters pre-written for this. So yeah, this one is designed to keep you interested with Odin Sphere's timeline. And I'm hoping it'll be a success like I'm Just A Weapon. Also, I'll put this in the crossover section after two more chapters to let everyone see what it's about.


	2. World of Erion II

So, I'm currently working on Fighting to Rebel (a new addition), I'm Just A Weapon, Sweet Blood, and My Little Family. Those will get an update soon if I can pull out an idea from my empty head. The closest one that's going to follow this update will be My Little Family. Fingers crossed. But I hope you guys will enjoy this story too. Pleasant reading.

* * *

Chapter 2: World of Erion II

A low humming tone echoed the walls of the Netherworld's Palace, a natural deserted and bare home. Mukuro, king of the underworld, was sitting on his high throne. The Linphion, an orb that sees all, was floating still in front of its creator. At one point in time, Mukuro grew bored of ruling a quiet land. He thought it would be entertaining to see what is beyond his dead land. He indeed found something that perks his interests. However, he was not sure if he should be regretting it.

"My dear, sweet Chrome..." He whispered.

Chrome Dukuro is a witch that resides in the forest. Abandoned as a child, she was forced to grow up parentless in the wilderness. Mukuro did pity her when she was a child and would occasionally aide her in the dark. When Chrome was low on food, he sent to Halijas — messengers of death that resembles a reaper — to retrieve it. When she couldn't sleep at night, he sent the souls of bony fish to light the forest. Mukuro should have known better to continue it for so long. He should have known that he shouldn't interfere with living beings when he is barely one himself. If he did, he wouldn't have grown so attached to the young witch. It was too late and the deed was done.

He smiled graciously as he watched Chrome wandering aimlessly in the Forest of Elrit.

Through the many years, she had blossomed into a magnificent young woman that caught his eyes.

His joy was disrupted when two of his Halijas stepped in. He frowned at the sight of them and dismissed the Linphion. It floated away as Mukuro leaned back against his tall throne. He glared at the intruders and gestured them to speak.

"Lord Mukuro, there are many souls of warriors gathering up in the prison. The Geists are causing an uproar." One said.

"Very well. I suppose it is time for them to see who their king is."

* * *

"You have become less active, Kyoya."

"That isn't any of your concern, Hindel."

Hindel, a great dragon that can foresee the future, glance up to the human across from him, concerned.

"Wagner will arrive soon from his travels. You will have your old sparring mate soon, Kyoya."

Atop of the coldest mountain — Winterhorn Ridge — Hibari had his legs tucked against his chest with his arms crossed against his chest. He is the sole human that lives in the cold land. Warrior at heart, he was busying himself with his thoughts. He felt restless and tired without keeping his body pumping with adrenaline from clashing his weapons against the dragon's hardened scales. Wagner, a red colored powerful dragon, was taking a short flight around the Erion to see what is going on. It normally takes three days. Today was the third day. It was only Wagner that can rival his determined fighting willpower. Hindel rest his head on the snowy ground as he stared out the cave.

"I sense there is something bothering you. May I ask you what it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it about traveling beyond this mountain? I have foreseen it in my dreams, Kyoya."

Hibari didn't say anything. He didn't see any point to it. Growing up with a dragon like Wagner, he found himself having trouble expressing his emotions properly. However, he can only feel one thing when he's sparring; excitement. That's why he finds it hard to respond to Hindel's kindness. The two dragons practically raised him as their son. Hibari yanked on the side of his thick cloak around his exposed limbs. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to wander. He could hear Hindel humming in the background. It stopped for a moment before starting again.

"I can't leave this place." Hibari whispered.

"Why is that? You are free to do as you please."

"I can't leave because I'm worried that someone would come and claim your head."

"I am honored for your kindness. However, you do not need to concern yourself over me. I have a long life ahead of me."

Hibari gave a short 'hmph' and didn't say another word. Hindel continued his humming.

"I do see you wandering beyond the mountains. Yet, I fear that it is not safe for you. A dangerous enemy lurks in your future."

"Idiotic dragon. Nothing can possibly be dangerous to me."

"I suppose so. However, I do feel... Troubled."

"You're getting old. How old are you? Thirty-six hundred years old...?"

"More or less, Kyoya. Oh, it seems Wagner has returned home."

Hibari jumped to his feet and exit the cave without a second thought. Wagner, a great powerful red dragon, stood proudly on his hind legs with wings outstretched. He glanced down to see Hibari rushing towards him with fast speed. He gave a mighty roar and the ground shook feverishly. That didn't stop the warrior from rushing up to the dragon with his weapons now exposed. Wagner ascended up into the air, flapping his long wings slowly, and missed a hit aimed to his head. Hibari glared at him faintly.

"I see that you are excited to see me, Kyoya."

"I won't lose to you this time, Carnivore."

Wagner gave another mighty roar.

Hibari crossed his tonfa — a gift from Wagner during his travels — together as he prepared himself against an upcoming attack. Wagner beaten his wings towards the warrior below. Three large tornadoes formed as it drew near Hibari. The warrior thought of a quick strategy to counter and opened an alchemy bottle. Three small fire spirit, a spirit resembling a fire that protects its creator, emitted in thin air as it smiled creepily. Each spirit floated to the tornadoes, making it burst into flames and disappear.

"You are becoming wiser, Kyoya! Show me what you can do!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Stop! That is enough fighting."

The two of them looked back to the cave to see Hindel crawling towards them. He looked quite upset as he slowly shook his head. Wagner lowered himself to the ground and folded his wings to his body. Hibari brought his weapons to his side and hid it underneath the cloak.

"You have returned my friend, Wagner. However, I do not approve of you coming home just to ruffle Kyoya up." Hindel said, sternly.

"The boy loves it. He does nothing if he isn't fighting me or the creatures on this mountain."

"You should be concerned of that as well."

Wagner said nothing to retaliate his friend. He merely 'hmph' and walked into the cave. Hindel watched the other dragon enter their home without causing a fuss. Hibari gave the wise dragon a long dark glare before walking into the cave as well.

"I am doing this because I am concerned."

"I don't need it. There isn't anyone here that is stronger than Wagner. I want to fight him."

"Strength should not always matter."

"It matters to me when I want to become stronger."

Hindel hummed, hesitantly. All three of them were in the cave and out of the raging snowstorm. Hindel buried his head under his wings as he drifted to sleep. Wagner, however, was wide awake. He was staring at the warrior across from him. Hibari raised a puzzled brow when he caught Wagner's eyes.

"I have heard from Hindel about your curiosity of the other lands. Is it true?" Wagner asked, lowly.

"Yes, I want to find stronger enemies to defeat. But I can't leave Hindel unprotected..."

"If that is your only concern, I do not see why you should restrict yourself from traveling. I will watch over Hindel."

"I have to think about it."

Wagner nodded his scaly head before pressing it against his chest. Two dragons were off asleep. Hibari tugged on his cloak to cover his entire body. He has thought of traveling like Wagner. It would be nice to see something different instead of snow. Hibari almost smirked from the mere thought of fighting with great strength.

"Hm..."

* * *

"I refuse to do such thing!"

Gokudera was angry. No, he was already beyond that point. His grandfather and former king, Coyote Nougat, was standing next to his throne. That was the only emotion that he feels nowadays. That's why his grandfather is here. He thought that if he could ease his angered grandson, it would do well for his kingdom. Alas, it resulted in angering Gokudera further. The reason was marriage. _Arrange_ marriage.

"I refuse to tie myself down to someone unworthy for my kingdom." Gokudera growled, lowly.

"Hayato, I want to ensure your happiness. As of late, you've been in a foul mood."

"That doesn't matter. And who is this person you're forcing onto me? I won't take someone unworthy."

"Don't worry. The one I have arranged with is from another royal family. The prince of Valentine will be your mate."

Gokudera furrowed his brow. His frown loosen to a thin line. He looked up to his side at his grandfather before raising a brow. Coyote had a satisfied grin on his expression. Before it could last, his grin dropped.

"A prince? Why would I marry a prince? I have not given you any impression of fancying men."

"Neither have you gave me the impression of fancying women. Besides, you both are from royal blood. It doesn't matter about that."

"What about having an heir to the throne?"

"Not a problem. Some of the fairies have discovered a potion for the issue."

Gokudera boiling rage simmered down as he hummed in thought. The thought of having a mate would be nice. However, he does not feel the need to be brought down to being a sappy, love induce fairy. Yet, even he will not remain on the throne forever. So, it was best to find someone to create an acceptable heir. Gokudera looked up to his grandfather lazily and nodded his head. Coyote smiled in glee and ran off to inform the King. The King of Ringford rested his head on his hands, eyes closed. He hummed for a moment before stopping.

"Prince of Valentine, huh... Interesting."

* * *

"Tsu-kun, welcome back."

Nana, daughter-in-law of Timoteo, was sitting on her son's bed, happily. Before Tsuna's arrival, she was humming happily to herself as she was fiddling with the string on her sleeve. Tsuna greeted his mother awkwardly and approached her. She raised her arms for him to hug her. He did so.

"I was beginning to worry about your disappearance. Are you ready for your lessons?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"What is grandfather planning? He said there's something I need to help him with."

Nana didn't answer immediately. Her restless body gradually calmed as she stared into her son's eyes. She turned her head to the side, a frown on her gentle face.

"I'm kept in the dark too, Tsu-kun. It's a matter between your father and grandfather. I'm not allowed to listen. However, there is a way to know."

"What do I have to do?"

"Do your omniscience training. I think you're getting closer to foresee the future, like Hindel." She smiled, cheerfully.

Tsuna slowly nodded his head. His mother always mentioned someone — or thing, he doesn't really know — whenever they began his omniscience lessons. All he knew about it was that it was in Winterhorn Ridge. He thought anything willing to live in such cold conditions were out of their minds. Yet, having an enemy's son as a secret lover wasn't too far behind.

Tsuna sat next to his mother and took her hands.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." Nana said, softly.

* * *

Everyone plays an important role in this story. At least, that is the goal. I just want to make sure everything gets an update this week so I can get some imagination juice flowing before it just goes. That or until the stupid Window 10 update screw my stuff over and I can't do anything but stare and scream at my desktop. Thanks for reading. Please leave something to shove me down to Writing Town.


	3. Meeting the One

Okay, at this point, I'm going to assume that none of you guys are expecting me to update anything from this long hiatus. I'm not going to lie. School have been dragging me down. I also recently got my very first job. So, that's adding time. But don't lose hope. I'm still active, but updates are slow. Plus, my main focus is art. If you guys can put up with me until everything is done... I promise you that I'll come back strong with fanfics that you'll enjoy. Thanks to any loyal readers out there waiting for me!

Chapter 3: Meeting the 'One'

Tsuna wasn't sure why tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. He was sitting on the balcony under the moonlight. He was missing Yamamoto's gentle touches and kind whispering of love. His light brown eyes wandered down to his nation. His striving land has resigned the night as the stars danced around in the night. He had always loved how the stars glowed brilliantly as it circled the castle. He had always wanted to share this experience with Yamamoto. However, he had to hold his tongue.

"Another omniscience practice gone wrong?" A baritone voice asked.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder and mentally shrunk. It was Reborn, a general and loyalist warrior to Timoteo. Despite his reputation in the battlefield, the Valentine prince was never exactly fond of this person. He was cruel, cold, unsympathetic, and some warriors call him the Shadow Knight. He surely would agree to it considering all the teasing, harassment, and tortures coming from this man. And his grandfather said it was his way of being 'nice'. Tsuna scoffed.

"I see my presence isn't welcome." He smirked.

"If you knew, you shouldn't bother me."

"Your feistiness is always a treat to me."

"What are you doing here...?" Tsuna asked, cautiously.

Reborn hummed in thought. Tsuna settled a hand on the balcony. It was in case Reborn thought it was a bright idea to push him off. It's something a loyal warrior wouldn't do, but the prince had always thought that the man's morals weren't set up properly as any normal human being. He suppose it was too late to call Reborn ' _normal_ '.

"You can relax, little prince. I bring no ill intentions. I'm just here to... Talk."

"And why would a fearsome warrior like yourself come to me for idle chit-chat?"

"I'd figure I should seize the opportunity since we're going to spend a fair amount of time together."

Reborn had his smirked on when he said that.

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'a fair amount of time'? You're going to be away in war."

"On the contrary, I am your personal guard when you're away to Ringford."

"The fairy kingdom? Why am I going there?"

Tsuna didn't understand. Why was he going to Ringford, the fairy kingdom? The only thing he knows about that place was about the new ruler, Hayato Gokudera. Since he became the successor, Ringford became a neutral nation. Then, Tsuna recalled something his grandfather said to him not too long ago. Reborn was standing quietly, waiting for the prince to answer his own question.

"I don't want you as a personal guard." Tsuna whimpered.

"That's the thing about life. It's not always fair. Besides, you think the King would let his only grandson go without the best protection?"

"If that's it, please leave..."

"I will see you again in two days. Good night, little prince." Reborn chuckled.

Tsuna sighed in relief. At least, the threat was gone. However, he couldn't stand the thought of being anywhere near a person as dangerous as Reborn. Loyal or not, that man doesn't seem right in his eyes. The brunet looked back up to the stars again, pondering. He was thinking about what Yamamoto is doing at this time of night. The brunet dropped his head.

"Yamamoto, I hope you're safe."

* * *

"This will be your new bedroom. It's going to be fun!" Kyoko cheered, happily.

Hana said nothing in response to her new 'friend'. She scanned the dull volcanic room and entered it. Two hours ago, she was finally given proper clothing — thanks to Kyoko. She wouldn't dare wear what the Vulcans' called comfortable clothes — and was exploring the kingdom with Kyoko as her guide. Two Vulcan guards were hovering above the ground to make sure she doesn't do anything harmful. Hana turned to the orange haired girl with unanswered questions.

"Where am I?"

"This is Volkenon Lava Pit. Your new home."

"Why was I called a failed Vulcan?"

"Because... We're not created with a purpose. Vulcans created without a purpose would appear human, like the King."

Hana furrowed her brows. She doesn't understand. Of course, she knew the 'without purpose' part. Because she felt rather lost until Kyoko came to her rescue. A generous act that she has not thank for. Kyoko smiled as she approached the large bed and stripped out of her clothes and undergarments. Hana turned her head as the failed Vulcan hopped into the lava filled bed. The two Vulcan guards excused themselves as they left the bedroom. Kyoko raised her head to peek at the new friend before sitting up properly, gesturing for her to do the same.

"It's best to remove clothing. They burst into flames the instant they touch this. Unless you're wearing battling attire like the two other Vulcans."

Hana nodded her head and hesitantly removed herself from the matching dress. She slipped into the bed, sitting next to Kyoko. She blushed at the embarrassing situation. Her body relaxed when the lava smooth out her pale skin. It was warm and calming. Kyoko turned to smile as she sunk down lower. Hana did the same.

"If you're ever tired or damage, sleep in this. It'll fix anyone up."

"What if we don't?"

"Nothing if you're a normal Vulcan. For us, we... Turn into lava if we don't. It's a requirement."

Hana dipped down into the lava, taking it all in. When she was up, she gasped for fresh air as it ooze down her neck and hair. Hana didn't seem to mind. It makes her feel at ease when she's in here. Kyoko, thinking it was enough, slipped out of the bed and called one of the guards. A Vulcan entered to clean and dress the girl. Hana did the same.

All movements stopped when the three of them heard pleading on the other side. They found out why the Vulcan was pleading for something to stop. Ryohei entered the room with flowers for his sister. The two naked girls screamed in fright as the king dropped the flowers and covered his eyes. Kyoko ran to the bed, grabbed a handful of lava, and splattered it on her brother. Unexpected of that, Ryohei stumbled back with his hands still covering his face. The other Vulcan apologized and dragged their king out.

"Geez, big brother..." Kyoko huffed.

Hana began to laugh.

* * *

It was dark and gloomy. It felt like breathing was becoming impossible to do. Her lungs were screaming for mercy as little amount of air entered. Amethyst eyes gradually gained focus as the petite girl sat herself up. Chrome, witch from the Forest of Elrit, was no longer in her familiar home. Female ghosts in flittering robes on their body greeted her as they floated away. The witch did the same, feeling fearful. The ghosts whispered among themselves as they glanced at their guest faintly. Part of the ground darkened and a dreaded form emerged. Its hood torn at the oddest place with cold mist coming from where it's face should be.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" She gasped.

"We are... Residents of the Netherworld." The Halija answered.

"That's the land of the dead. Why am I here? I'm not dead, am I?"

"You are not, my dearest Chrome." Another voice answered.

The witch looked over her shoulder to see a relatively tall young man standing behind her. He has a gentle smile with his head tilted. One hand was held out to assist her up. Chrome gratefully took it and dust her clothes. Mukuro happily caress her palm. She looked so innocent and fragile. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Not a single flaw touched her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo. I am the king of this land."

Chrome forcibly pulled her hand away from the man. Her eyes widened in fear of him. There were many things that she suddenly realized that she feared. Death was no different.

Worse, the King of the Netherworld fancies her.

* * *

The only reason why this one is being updated is because it was pre-written. Excuse my failure...


End file.
